


A year to remember

by Elizandre



Series: Tropevember! [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Sawamura Daichi, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hufflepuff Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Quidditch, Quidditch Captains in Love, Rare Pairings, Ravenclaw Akaashi Keiji, Ravenclaw Kozume Kenma, Slytherin Kuroo Tetsurou, Tropes, Tropevember, tropevember challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre
Summary: It’s Kuroo’s last year at Hogwarts and he’s determined make the most of his final year; namely leading the Slytherin Quidditch team to victory, pranking and pranking hard with Akaashi, making as many potions as possible explode with Bokuto... and asking out the guy he loves.‘Focusing back on Bokuto’s words as the Gryffindor Captain continues down the hallway behind them, he smiles and meets golden eyes with determination.“No regrets,” he nods.He’s going to ask Sawamura Daichi out this year if it kills him.’(Written for Tropevember 2020, Day 11: Hogwarts AU)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Tropevember! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	A year to remember

Kuroo smiles as a shoulder jostles his, the hearty “hey, hey, hey!” Of his friend echoing through the ancient hallways, gaining the attention of a few other students who all smile indulgently and continue on their way when they see that it’s Hogwarts’ beloved Hufflepuff quidditch captain.

One of the perks of having Bokuto as a best friend; everyone loves him, so they rarely get in trouble, despite being the cause of many a ruckus.

“Ohoho! And how are you this fine morning?” Kuroo asks in an uppity voice, a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

“Ohohoho! I am marvellous, my good chap! I pray your vacations were pleasant?” Bokuto sniggers, putting on a similar, posh accent.

“Marvellous indeed! My—” Kuroo’s reply is cut off by a hand smacking him across the back of the head.

He whirls around, anticipating a teacher - maybe Snape - only to whine when he spots familiar, cobalt robes. “Owww Kitten! So mean!” He complains, rubbing at the back of his messy hair.

“Your head is as thick as this year’s History of Magic textbook - you’ll be fine,” Kenma says dismissively, making Bokuto laugh, only to receive the same treatment from Akaashi, who must have come down from Ravenclaw tower with Kenma, the two sixth years having most classes together. 

“AGHAASHI!” He groans theatrically, making others in the corridor giggle, his enthusiasm for life infectious.

“Yes, Bokuto?” Akaashi asks innocently, eyes glittering with mischief - people think he and Bokuto are the pranksters in their little group of mayhem, but they’re wrong. It’s ALL Akaashi.

“Whyyyy?!” Bokuto whines, draping himself dramatically over Kuroo’s shoulders, who pats his arm sympathetically. Not one to stay down for long, the grey-haired boy starts talking animatedly about how it’s their final year at Hogwarts and how they need to make it, “the best year ever!”

“That we do, my friend,” Kuroo agrees, smiling fondly. “Though, it will only be your final year if you actually pass your exams and graduate,” he jokes, laughing as the blood suddenly drains from his friend’s face.

“You’ll help me study again, right bro?” Bokuto whispers horrified, making Kuroo snort.

“I’ve been helping you study for 6 years now - I’m not gonna leave you hanging during your final year, Bo.”

“Awww! I knew you were a softie underneath that sarcastic, Slytherin shell!” The boy jokes, knocking him with his shoulder once more.

“Mhmm,” Kuroo hums. “Not soft enough to let you win the quidditch cup this year, though!” He says confidently, throwing down the gauntlet. Being captains of their respective houses’ quidditch teams hasn’t changes their friendship any, but they do have a healthy rivalry going.

“HAH! We won last year and we will win again this year!” Bokuto claims confidently.

“I don’t know man... Kageyama’s going to be a regular this year - the boy is a quidditch genius!” Kuroo comments with a smirk.

“Yeah, well, it won’t matter how good Kageyama is if you still suck,” Kenma says apathetically.

“Kennie!” He gasps. “How can you say that about me?! My playing is great!”

“Pfft. Yeah, sure. When you’re not playing against Gryffindor maybe.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kuroo tries, though he already knows what his best friend is referring to. “I play the same against ALL teams—”

“Your big, fat crush on Sawamura says otherwise.”

“Oof. Kick me while I’m down, why don’t you, Kennie? And hey! Who knows, maybe I’ll shock you all and ask him out! It is final year, after all.”

“Psh, sure.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Bro...”

Come three equally disbelieving replies - and honestly? Kuroo doesn’t believe it either. He’s had a crush on the Gryffindor captain since 4th year now and he hasn’t made a move - but that doesn’t mean his friends’ lack of belief in him isn’t rude!

“Guys! Mean! I could totally do it, just you watch me—” he cuts himself off quickly as the man in question appears at the end of the hallway, causing Kenma to snigger.

Dressed in blood-red robes that make his tanned skin look flush and plump, Sawamura Daichi is flanked by his two Hufflepuff friends; the silver-haired chaser called Suga, and the long-haired chaser who looks like a member of the Yakuza - but that Bokuto says is just super shy. A lopsided smile is playing on the captain’s lips as he listens to whatever Suga is saying with fondness.

“You were saying?” Akaashi says lowly, he and Kenma chuckling quietly at their friend’s gay panic, Bokuto patting him consolingly on the shoulder.

“I believe in you, Bud! It’s final year, right? No regrets and all that!” The spikey-haired beater says quietly, but with enthusiasm.

Opening his mouth to reply, he makes eye contact with the Gryffindor captain, quickly snapping it shut again, morphing his lips into what he hopes is a casual-looking smile.

The smile he gets in return makes his knees go weak, seeming to light up the entire corridor, Daichi nodding to him in greeting as he passes.

And the thing is, Kuroo knows that Sawamura isn’t the biggest or brightest or most beautiful student at Hogwarts... but he is kind and loyal and dependable... and when he laughs, the sound carries through the entire room, filling everyone who hears it with happiness and calm, his eyes glittering with life. Kuroo knows the boy isn’t the best this or the best that, but he’s so damn perfect for HIM - and that’s what counts, right?

He’s someone that Kuroo can see himself growing old with... and no matter how many times he’s tried to date or love other people in the past 3 years, he’s never gotten CLOSE to the same kind of feelings he has for Sawamura... that’s got to mean something, right?

Focusing back on Bokuto’s words as the Gryffindor continues down the hallway behind them, he smiles and meets golden eyes, his own similar ones burning with determination.

“No regrets,” he nods.

He’s going to ask Sawamura Daichi out this year if it kills him.


End file.
